Industry standards for improved indoor air quality are requiring higher amounts of outside air for ventilation. These building standards are placing increased importance on achieving comfortable and healthy indoor living conditions with greatly reduced energy consumption. Conventional heat pump and energy recovery technologies typically exist as separate components that are used in space heating and air-conditioning systems. These conventional space conditioning units are sometimes applied to high dilution ventilation applications, either as separate or field combined components. This solution is not primarily designed for high outside air ventilation applications. As a result, this solution presents a mechanically complex and inferior system and one in which the performance solution is non-integrated and inefficient with regards to energy.
In addition, conventional heat pump and energy recovery units are typically not integrated from a control perspective. This causes many problems for building engineers and other personnel tasked with attempting to operate the units in an efficient manner.